


Nobody Deserves to Be Alone

by shopgirl152



Category: Frozen (2013), Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Acceptance, Aged Up Phineas and Ferb characters, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ferb attempts to woo Elsa, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Matchmaker Phineas, Matchmaking, One Shot, Phineas plays matchmaker, Romance, Teenagers, Understanding friends, celebrating differences, teenage Elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: When a lonely girl named Elsa arrives at school, Phineas and Ferb take it upon themselves to make her feel welcome. And let her know that her powers aren't a curse, but a gift.Inspired by the song That Rock Won't Roll by Restless HeartCompanion Piece to Winning Her Over: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8561491





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is technically written in script form, though without the formatting. Hope you like it!

“So Ferb, what do you think of the new girl?” Ferb raises a brow. “You know, Elsa? The Ice Queen?” Ferb follows his brother's gaze down the hall and smiles warmly as Elsa walks past.

Phineas raises a brow. “I dunno Ferb; she’s kinda out of your league. Besides, everybody says she’s—“

Ferb interrupts him by singing

_Every little move she makes is gonna catch somebody’s eye_  
_You outta see all the double takes when she goes walking by_

“Yeah, but—“

_But she’s so distant, she seems so cold_  
_Everybody says--_

“That rock won’t roll Bro. And with the ice powers? She’s kind of dangerous.”

“An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart.” He motions to himself, singing. “I’ve got all this love inside me and I just gotta see if that won’t rock won’t roll.”

Phineas sighs. “Okay Bro. I still think she’s out of your league, but I’ll help you. Now, what do you need to me to do?”

Ferb smiles knowingly.

Cut to…

Ferb follows Elsa down the hall to her locker. When Elsa reaches her locker, Ferb hands her a bouquet of flowers. She gives him a sad smile and touches the flowers, instantly turning them to ice.

Ferb scratches his head and looks at the flowers. He takes them home.

Cut to…

“Huh. Turning the flowers to ice. Interesting. I wonder if those powers are genetic; maybe we could take some of Elsa’s DNA and examine it. I bet we could find the strand that gives her her powers and then isolate it.” Ferb shoots him a glare. “What?”

“No experiments. I’m asking for ideas to woo her.”

“Bro, it took me ten years to realize Isabella was in love with me. I’m not sure I’m the best person to go to for advice.”

“I need someone who thinks outside the box. Something you excel at.”

“Hmm…well, what if you gave her ice insulating gloves? The gloves would be comfortable, natural and would prevent her from turning other things to ice.”

Cut to…

The next day at school.

Ferb approaches Elsa at her locker again. He taps her on the shoulder and Elsa turns. Ferb smiles and holds the gloves out to her.

She glares at him. “I don’t believe you.” He raises a brow. “What? You think I’ll put on the gloves and it’ll take care of my problem?” She thrusts out a hand towards him, palm up. The hand trembles for a moment before Elsa raises it to the sky. A flurry of snow shoots from her fingertips and Ferb looks up, smiling.

"Fascinating.”

Not sure how to react to this remark, Elsa quickly shuts the locker door and runs off. Ferb scoops up a small pile of snow, placing it in a cooler slung over his shoulder.

Cut to…

Back to Phineas and Ferb’s house that afternoon after school. Phineas is examining the snow through a microscope.

“It’s just regular snow. Nothing special about it.” He scoops up a bit of it onto the tip of his finger and tastes it. “Tastes like snow too. Though with a slightly different, sweeter taste.”

“Any other ideas on how to win her over?” Ferb looks at him hopefully.

“Sorry Bro; I’ve run out of ideas. I’m afraid you’re on your own.”

Cut to…

The next day, Ferb tries various attempts to win Elsa over. He walks up to her with a large bouquet of ice flowers, which he constructed himself. They sparkle under the fluorescent lights of the school. Elsa’s intrigued and holds her hand out, touching them. They don’t break or shatter and she smiles.

Ferb returns the smile and their eyes lock. After several seconds, Elsa blushes and turns away. She swiftly walks down the hall towards the double doors that lead outside.

Ferb reaches the doors before her and opens them for her, politely ushering her outside. She smiles at him again, but turns and walks off.

He snaps his fingers in annoyance and leans against the chain link fence outside. Phineas comes walking out of the school and walks over to him.

“Still nothing?” Ferb shakes his head. “Maybe we’re not thinking this all the way through.” He motions to where Elsa just disappeared and motions Ferb to follow him. “I think we need to take a closer look.”

Ferb raises an eyebrow, but follows Phineas. The red head stops at the end of the bank of lockers, placing a finger to his lips. The two peek around the lockers and the camera follows, landing on Elsa.

Elsa is standing in the middle of the quad, smiling. She’s twisting and twirling her wrists, causing snow flurries that blanket the benches and tables in a fine white powder. She’s oblivious to the boys watching her.

Phineas turns back to Ferb, looking thoughtful. “I think we need to go back to the gloves again.” Ferb glares at him. “No no, it’s not what you think. It’s…” he whispers something in Ferb’s ear and the teenager smiles. Phineas pulls back. “I know you’re tryng to get her attention because you really like her Bro, but I think this final attempt needs to be a group effort. Agreed?” Ferb nods and the two walk off.

_Early the next morning…_

"Are you sure this is going to work Phineas?" Isabella grunts. Her, Buford and Phineas are pushing a huge snow machine down the school highway.

“If ya ask me, the ice queen’s outta his league,” Buford adds. “Chasin after Vanessa would be easier.”

“I know. And I agree with you Buford. But Ferb really likes Elsa and I think it’s our duty as his friends to help him. Besides, I think Elsa's lonely. She could probably use a few friends” He grabbed his phone out of his pocket. “Hey Baljeet, is the auditorium ready? Great! We’re on our way now.”

_Later that morning…_

The doors to the school open and Elsa steps inside, reading a note. She looks down and frowns. There on the floor is a trail of ice flowers. She picks up the first one, takes a step forward, and picks up the next one. She continues following the trail of flowers all the way to the school auditorium. By the time she gets to the auditorium, the bouquet is huge.

She stops outside the door to the auditorium and hesitates. After a moment, she takes a deep breath and places a finger on the door handle, which freezes immediately. She stifles a cry and opens the door.

She gasps in surprise. The entire auditorium has been transferred into a winter wonderland. Everywhere she looks, there are snow banks and snow drifts, complete with icicles hanging from the ceiling. Her eyes widen as she realizes that Phineas, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet are wearing gloves similar to hers…and shooting snow from them.

Isabella creates graceful arcs of snow flurries, laughing as they cascade over her. Buford twirls his hands in front of him creating a platypus snowman. Baljeet thrusts his gloves at the wall, turning the wall to ice.

Phineas sees Elsa and bounds over, extending a gloved hand eagerly. “Hi Elsa. My name is Phineas. I don’t think we’ve formally met.” Elsa blinks at the glove. “Oh don’t worry; you’re not gonna hurt any of us. These gloves are freeze resistant and we’re covered in freeze resistant clothing. The gloves will repel any form of ice. Come on, try it.” He beams, indicating her to try.

Elsa hesitates, then touches the glove. Nothing happens. Her eyes widen and she tentatively raises her other hand, touching Phineas shoulder. Again, nothing happens.

“See? They’re impermeable to ice. And if we want to create snow flurries, we have the power to do that too.” He indicated the others around him. “Your ice powers are really cool—sorry, no pun intended—you shouldn’t be the only one who gets to enjoy them.”

Elsa gives him a watery smile, wrapping him a tight hug. “Thank you.”

“Oh don’t thank me; I had the initial idea for this, sure, but Ferb was the one who really wanted to talk to you all week. He’s the one who laid out the trail of ice flowers you’re carrying. You should really thank him. He really likes you.”

Ferb walks over and Elsa turns to him, carefully touching his shoulders before wrapping him in a hug. The two hug for a moment before pulling apart. “You did all this for me?”

Ferb smiles, taking her hands in his and kissing the tips of her knuckles. “Nobody deserves to be alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because Elsa needs understanding, caring friends who love her for who she is and because Phineas, Ferb and their friends make everything better, are amazing and can do anything.


End file.
